First Date
by Rebanut
Summary: Oliver and Shane finally go out on their first date.


**First Date**

"Good morning Ms. McInerney."

"Mr. O'Toole." She said with a side smile, flirtatious. After a short stop at her floating desk, Shane headed back to Oliver's. Shane stood there, silent, waiting for Oliver to acknowledge her presence. His eyes lifted to meet hers. They instantly softened. "Mr. O'Toole, I believe you owe me a dinner." She said smiling.

"That I do." Oliver said smiling, putting his pen down.

"And, I'm feeling incredibly famished." She said, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Instantly looking disappointed. "Ahh, I wish you had mentioned that an hour ago." He said.

"You've already eaten?"

"No, I've already made dinner plans." He answered. "Department meeting over deli sandwiches." He smiled. "You're more than welcome to join me." He said jokingly.

"Ahh, no. Thanks, but I'll pass." She laughed.

"You're sure?" He asked, she laughed and nodded.

"Another time?" She asked, hopping off the desk, headed to her own, obviously disappointed.

"Uh… actually, Ms. McInerney…" Oliver began, standing from his seat. "Would you like to join me for dinner on Sunday evening?"

"Sunday?"

"Yes."

"This Sunday."

"Yes. Do you already have plans?" Oliver asked, suddenly concerned that she might.

"No." She paused. "You do know Sunday is Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. I do." He said confidently. Shane was surprised. "So, Sunday? 7:00?"

Shane stood there stunned.

"I've made reservations at Antonio's. 7:00 then?"

"Antonio's? You have reservations?"

"Yes." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"How did you get reservations to Antonio's on Valentine's Day?" Shane asked surprised.

"Let's just say I made them early." He said slyly.

"How early?"

"December."

"What if I had plans?"

"Then Norman and Rita would be enjoying a nice Italian meal." He chuckled.

Shane smiled and turned just in time to hide the blush climbing her cheeks.

Sunday night:

Oliver walked up to her door, knocked and waited. It was a long few minutes before the door finally opened. As Oliver's eyes moved up to connect with Shane's, they widened. Her svelte body was being hugged by a swooping neck red dress accented by crystals. Diamond earrings hung, delicate, elegant from her ears, her trademark disc necklace brought Oliver's focus to just where she wanted.

"Oliver." Shane said smiling.

"Uh…Good evening, Ms. McInerney." He stuttered. Suddenly realizing he was holding flowers for her. "These are for you."

"They're beautiful, thank you." She smiled, sniffing the bouquet.

"They dim in your light." He said just above a whisper. "Ar-Are you ready to go?"

"Umm, yes. Let me put these in water first." Shane went in search for a vase while Oliver wiped his brow.

The two chatted through dinner, casually flirting, exchanging smiles. Oliver had ordered a bottle of champagne. He popped the top, and poured a flute for each of them. He held his toward Shane.

"To, new beginnings."

"To tonight." Shane responded.

The orchestra began to play a romantic tune.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked holding out his hand.

"I would love to." Shane answered, taking his hand. The pair glided along the dance floor, slowly closing the space between them. Shane rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. The warmth of his arms, and the sound of his heart beating between them soothed her. As the song ended, Oliver pulled back, just a bit. Shane hesitated, not wanting to leave his arms.

Dinner was served, smiles exchanged. All too soon, their evening was coming to a close.

They pulled up to Shane's house. She reached for the door handle. Oliver touched her hand, telling her to stay. He hurried around the car, opening the door, offering his hand. As they began up the walkway, Shane entwined her fingers with Oliver's.

The couple walked up her porch stairs, she fished out her keys, unlocking the door.

"Would you like to come in for a night cap?" Shane asked.

"If it were not a work night…" He said, smiling.

"Ahh, it is Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yes."

They paused for a long moment.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Oliver." Shane said softly.

"It's I who should be saying thank you. Tonight was incredible." Oliver said softly. Shane's eyes met his. "Would you like to do this again?"

"Yes. I would." She whispered.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Oliver asked as he walked to the door, holding it open for her.

"Yes." Shane answered.

"Good night." He said. He gave her hand a squeeze, turned and walked away.

Oliver sat in his car, out front of Shane's house for a while. He'd wanted to kiss her. He'd wanted to tell her how he felt. In his heart. He contemplated asking her to sit on the swing. He was considering knocking on her door, pulling her into his arms and crushing his lips onto hers.

Shane watched Oliver, from her bedroom window, as he sat in his car. What was he waiting for? Why hadn't he kissed her goodnight? He hadn't even tried. She was sure at one point he wanted to… but Oliver wouldn't. Not on a first date. She smiled as his tail lights faded into the night.


End file.
